


Complications with soulmates

by SwanMaiden5



Category: RWBY, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMaiden5/pseuds/SwanMaiden5
Summary: The soulmate AU no one asked for-Ruby Rose was simply trying to get through high school in one piece. Then she ends up literally running into the classic bad boy, getting a lot more than she bargained for.Jyugo didn't want to meet his soulmate. Ever. Apparently the Man upstairs has a different idea.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where you and your other half are born with the same tattoo somewhere on your body.

"You coming Ruby?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A fifteen year old teenager girl called out as she grabbed her red backpack and raced outside the front door. Not without a quick goodbye to her father. Dressed in a white blouse with short sleeves, a dark red button up vest on top, Ruby Rose dust off her jean skirt that reached only a few inches from her knees. Covering her legs were thigh-high stockings with the image of a thorny rose along the side. Her black booted clad feet tapped the sidewalk nervously. "Are you sure I look okay Yang?" 

It was her first day at a new high school, she wanted to make a good impression for her sophomore year. Her older sister in question sent Ruby a comforting smile. "You like fine Ruby, you're gonna knock everyone dead." She chuckled and playfully winked at the silver eyed teen. 

The blonde was currently dressed in a bright orange t-shirt, jeans and brown boots. Her wavy mane pulled into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. "You put more effort than I did." She commented, a relaxed smile on her face. Ruby rolled her eyes a little but smiled back nonetheless. Despite her cheerful personality Yang Xiao Long was not a morning person. Unless of course it was the weekend. Or if school started at eleven o'clock in the morning instead of seven thirty.

Ruby wished it _was _the weekend instead of a Monday in late August. That way she would have an extra two days to cope with attending Beacon High School. She didn't blame her dad for the move, it meant a better job at the insurance agency he worked for. Plus, she didn't have a whole bunch of friends back at Signal High School. A change would be good! A change would be great! Except now, as the big yellow school bus rolled down the sidewalk, all her optimism was slowly fading away. Ruby let out a shaky sigh and looked down on the inside of her left wrist. The tattoo of a blooming red rose with a black chain coiled around it. _'I hope you're doing okay...whoever you are.' _She thought to herself. 

She knew the chances of meeting her soulmate were slim to nothing. Despite everyone being born with tattoos that matched only their soulmates, not all of them had romantic relationships. A lot of people remained great friends with their soulmates, or ended up never meeting them. That was just how the world worked for some people. 

That didn't stop Ruby from hoping she and her partner, whoever they were, would meet one day. 

Ruby broke free from her train of thoughts as their bus rolled up. It's doors folding open for the two sisters. With a shaky sigh Ruby followed in after Yang. _'I really hope today goes well..' _She thought worriedly. It wasn't as if this were one of her anime where the first day goes horribly for the main character. This was real life! What could possibly go wrong? 


	2. Second

The bus ride to Beacon High School was, as expected, _loud. _After finding their seats, both sisters were forced to listen to music played by someone's speakers, chatter from every direction, you name it. Thankfully both Yang and Ruby were used to this. Although the blonde was slowly getting more and more ticked off with the two boys laughing behind them. Yang kept her cool though, no use getting kicked off the bus even before they showed up. 

One horrid bus ride later, they arrived at the high school. The front entrance had a lovely green lawn with several large trees on either side, sitting under those trees were students either piled onto picnic tables. Or standing in a group. Ruby gulped nervously at the sight of everyone. Even Signal didn't have this many students! Then again, Vale City was much bigger than their little town called Patch. "Ready to go sis?" Yang asked, breaking Ruby out of her thoughts. 

"Not really.." The younger female mumbled. 

"That's the spirit!" The sophomore grunted when her sister pulled her in for a tight hug before the two climbed off the bus with the rest of the students. Since they moved about one month before classes started, all the needed paperwork as done for both sisters. All that they had to do, was to head to the designated stations in order to get their schedules. Ruby wished she was older, or Yang was in her grade. Seniors and Juniors had to go to the gym while sophomores and freshmen headed to the theatre. _"At least you're not a fish anymore."_ Ruby thought with a mental giggle. She never got it bad as a freshmen back at Signal, it was comforting to know that she wouldn't be the youngest when heading to the theatre. However, she wished she actually _knew_ someone. Hopefully that would change.. if not..well, she had Yang, her dad, her uncle, and Zwei. 

Silver eyes widened in awe at the theatre. It wasn't grand mind you, but you could see the school cared about their theatre program. _"Maybe I can help build sets or props."_ Ruby was no actress, she froze up anytime more than a few people stared at her. However she _was_ quite the handyman. With these thoughts in mind Ruby got into line with the other sophomores who shared her initial, R. Each freshman and sophomore fell in line by the first letter of their last name. Although she hoped she wouldn't get a freshmen's schedule by mistake and vise versa. It'd be pretty embarrassing to walk into the wrong class on the first day. "Ruby Rose?" Said teenager blushed a little when she saw she was holding up the line. 

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby zipped over to the teacher holding out her schedule. "Be sure to be in class by 7:30 sharp or you are marked absent." the female teacher explained. With a small nod, Ruby began making her way out of the theatre, a quick glance at the clock on the hallway read, 7:19 in bold red letters. At least she had some time to kill before her first class started. First thing's first though, she needed to find her locker. "Number 1316." Ruby read on the pale green strip of paper she was given to. It gave no combination, no doubt meaning she would have to buy the lock herself. With a small sigh, Ruby reminded herself to think positive, a new chapter could mean a lot of good things! It mean a great job for her father, a big backyard for Zwei to run around in. 

Only time would tell if this new chapter in her life brought bad things as well. 


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that more tags will be added as the story continues~
> 
> Enjoy everybody!

"So it looks like we have P.E. together." A young male with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke as he and Ruby left Speech Class and headed down the hallway. Only forty minutes ago Ruby assumed this would be one of the worst class, but then she met Jaune Arc. He was... different, a bit clumsy, but a nice guy all around. The Junior explained how he held off Speech Class as long as possible when he was putting together his classes for his 11th grade year. "But then I remembered I didn't want to be one of the few Seniors in this class next fall." He had explained, earning a nod of understanding from Ruby. 

Ruby wasn't sure if they would be the best of friends, but she was happy nonetheless to actually know someone in at least two of her classes. Although it meant that she would only see him in the mornings and just before her last period. Ruby didn't mind the class too much, she enjoyed it back at Signal. For some odd reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that P.E. at Beacon wouldn't be as pleasant as it was back at her old school. "Hey uh Jaune? How come you got that funny look on your face when you saw the teacher's name?" The schedule not only provided the location of each class, it also provided the teacher's name on the side. Jaune commented she had a few good teachers for her English and Math. Although when she pointed her Shop and P.E. teacher's name...it looked like he saw a ghost. "..let's just say he can be...scary.." Jaune eventually muttered.

The silver eyed girl gulped a bit. Was her teacher really that terrible? Seeing the look on her face made Jaune take it back, "H-He's not that scary! It's just when you get on his nerves, that's mostly with the students who break the rules a lot." At that statement Ruby's worries deflated a little. That was certainly easy enough. While she couldn't get straight A's all the time, she would at least try and follow the rules the best she could. 

"So what's Mr. Ozpin like in English?" At the wonderful change of subject Jaune's pale face soon brightened. "Mr. Ozpin can take a really complex story and make it easy to understand. Like why one character did this or why they said that-" Both were cut off as the bell rang, making their faces go pale. "Run!" Both teens took off running down the hallway, Jaune ducking into his second period only a few doors down, not before wishing his new friend good luck. Ruby turned around, albeit still running as she turned around to thank him. Except he had already ducked into his classroom. With a faint grumble as turned back around, her face brightening when she saw her second period classroom's door still open. Victory!

Her face fell when she saw someone walking casually towards the door, like the threat of being marked absent didn't bother him. Ruby quickly skidded to a halt before she bumped into the poor guy, it was all for not though. "Look out-!" The mystery teen looked back and let out a grunt of pain when Ruby collided with him and sent them both to the ground. "Ow.." The silver eyed girl groaned, she was going to be feeling this one tomorrow.. "You kidding me?" Ruby snapped out of her daze and stared down at the male she ran into, her cheeks heating up when she saw he was...kind of cute. Except he was giving her a death glare that reminded her of Yang when some guy pissed her off the wrong way. 

His fair skin made his violet and green eyes pop, although those beautiful colors were looking at Ruby with nothing but anger. "Get off already.." He grumbled, basically shoving the female off of him before she could get off herself. Ruby glared back and rose to her feet along with the other teenager, "Look I'm sorry I ran into you but you don't have to be a jerk-" Ruby's sentence was cut short when the male grabbed her wrist. Ruby let out startled sound, but it looked like he didn't even hear her.

His mismatched eyes staring at her soulmate tattoo. The haunted look on his face made Ruby's anger die down, only a little bit. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his staring, Ruby yanked her wrist back, startling him out of his thoughts. His haunted expression went away, but annoyance was quick to take its place. "Listen Rose-" The silver eyed girl flinched at the way he spat out her last name. Like it was something vile, but how would he know her last name? 

"You better watch where you running next time, got it? You're not the Flash." Ruby stared at him in bewilderment before it turned back to anger again. What was his problem?! "I said I was sorry!" She snapped back. Before either of them could say anything else the sound of clicking heels could be heard, looking up both of them paled at the look their Science teacher was giving them. 

"If you two are quite through, would you mind stepping inside? The bell is about to ring in ten seconds." At that comment both put aside their differences and raced inside the classroom. Looks of relief appearing when they sat down in the last two empty seats just in time. That relief soon faded though when they saw where they were sitting...next to each other. The teacher closed the door with a small sigh and headed back to their desk, which was at the front of the classroom. "Now then, I do hope you chose good seats, because that is where you will be seating the remainder of the year." 

Ruby swore she heard something shatter as she stared at the female teacher in shock. The teen next to her didn't even try hiding his emotions either, he let his head drop to the table with a faint thud. Which was soon followed by faint mumbling Ruby could only assume were curse words. _"This day started off so well too.."_ Ruby thought pitifully while letting her head hit the table as well. She would be sitting next to a jerk...


	4. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? I'm on a roll today folks!

As their teacher went over the typical rules of the classroom along with the material they would be covering, silver eyes trailed over to the rude boy she ran into earlier. His head was propped up against his hand, already fast asleep as their teacher droned on. Ruby mentally giggled when she noticed his nails were painted a black color. Speaking of black, that seemed to be his main color. Around his neck he wore a black leather belt choker, even around both of his wrists, which peeked out from underneath the sleeves of his white shirt. Tied around his waist was a dark red hoodie, black jeans clung to his legs while his combat boot feet lightly tapped at the ground. Ruby could almost picture herself admiring this guy from afar, but never actually getting the courage to speak to him.

Then she remembered how he simply _looked _at her after running into him. 

At that memory she tore her gaze away from the boy she mentally dubbed as _Jerk_ and looked back at the teacher. When she started listing out the supplies they would need Ruby reached for her backpack to get some paper and a pencil. _"Should he know about the supplies too?"_ Her mental angel asked her. Biting down on her bottom lip she glanced back at the sleeping teen. _"Ugh... I guess I'd be a little jerky too if someone ran into me."_ With that thought in mind Ruby gently shook his shoulder, the male jerked awake and looked around. As if he suddenly remembered where he was at, he calmed down. Green and violet colored eyes looked back at the dark haired girl who woke him up, the shock wore down and turned to anger. Again. 

"What is it Rose?" The teen grumbled. "She wrote down the supplies we're gonna need." Ruby explained, ignoring the annoyance in the male's voice. "..thanks." He soon responded and got out his own materials to write down what was needed. The silver eyed teen smiled a little before going back to work as well, maybe this guy wasn't such a jerk after all. A couple of minutes went by, and the teacher started to pass out their textbooks, all of them brand-new. "Guard these with your life, if anything happens to them you or your parents are required to pay a fine up to ninety dollars." A few actually gulped at the statement while the teacher went to each student and delivered their textbook. Spending ninety books on a textbook was not something everyone wanted to do, then again who would? Unless it was extremely important?

"You will also be required to read the chapters we cover in this class, as much of the material will be on the tests." That seemed simple enough. Ruby loved reading, even if it was boring Non-Fiction stuff. No one else seemed to agree with her sentiment however, many groaned out loud or mumbled something to a student sitting next to them."Since we have at least twenty or so minutes left, I will leave you to your own devices. _Quietly_ though." The teacher added in. Once she finished talking several students left their seats to join up with their friends. All except for Ruby and the mystery teen, who was now playing a game on his phone. Biting down on her bottom lip Ruby weighed her options. She could go on and ignore him or.. 

"Excuse me." Ruby frowned when she saw he was still playing something on his phone, "Excuse me." Ruby called out a bit louder this time. "What do you want now Rose?" He snapped. "..how do you know my last name?" The mystery teen finally looked up at her from his phone, his eyes wide. "...your last name is Rose?" At his question the silver eyed teen smiled hesitantly and nodded in response.

"Ruby Rose." Said female held out her hand for him to shake. Seconds passed by before the nameless teen gently shook her hand, like he was afraid she'd break. "Jyugo, Jyugo Suzuhara." The teen, now known as Jyugo growled under his breath when Ruby giggled when he said his name. "What's so funny?" Jyugo demanded. "Nothing, you kind of sounded like _James Bond_ when you said your name." Jyugo stared at her with another one of his shocked expressions, was this girl serious? 

Ruby's giggles died down at the next sentence Jyugo spoke to her, "You know my name, so do me a favor and leave me the hell _alone._" The coldness of those words hit her hard. How could this guy dislike her so much? Whatever happiness she felt before soon faded away as she turned away from him on her stool. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her _Fairy Tail: Zero_ manga. She had read it a hundred times since getting it last Christmas, but hopefully Mavis and her friends would be able to cheer her up a little. Ruby opened up the book and tried her best to get into it, unfortunately she found her mind wandering back to Jyugo. True the first time they met was stupid on her part, but she said she was sorry, twice! It had to be more than just that. _"Whatever it is though.. he's not gonna tell me."_

When class was over Jyugo tore out of the room like a bat trying to escape hell itself, which only made Ruby feel worse. With a sad sigh she gathered her things and hurried out as well. 

Jyugo turned a corner and ducked into a janitor's locked closet-child's play really- and closed the door once he was inside. Jyugo took shaky breaths to calm his beating heart, only once he calmed down did he pull down his sleeve. The same symbol Ruby had on her wrist...Jyugo carried with him as well. He was hoping it was all some sick joke, that maybe it was a trick of the light or something. It wasn't. Ruby Rose was his _soulmate_, the nut who practically ran into him was his soul's _other half. __"Why...why?!" _His mind screamed while he sunk to his knees. Jyugo thought back to the small smile that appeared on her face before it was crushed by his unforgiving words. She looked like a good person...too good of a person. That bitter part of him could picture the huge family she no doubt had, a housewife mom, hard working dad, and no doubt a pet to boot. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved his foster brothers and the people looking out for the four of them. People like her didn't fit into his world. Unless it was a cliché romance novel, but this wasn't something sold at the local bookstore. This was real life! And his life would either send Ruby Rose running, or he would end up with a pitiful look from her silver eyes. 

_ **"I wonder what your soulmate is like. Maybe I'll introduce myself to them one day! What do you think 15?"** _

Jyugo shook his head to rid himself of that memory. As long as he was still breathing...that pointy eared freak wouldn't lay a single finger on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since a lot of characters in Nanbaka don't have last names-- I'm basically giving them some. 
> 
> (I'm also not sorry about the cliff hanger~)


	5. Author's Note

Hello everybody! Terribly sorry that this isn't an update, but I think you might like this nonetheless ;) 

First off, I'd like to thank all of you for not only checking this story out, but for leaving Kudos! I do appreciate it. 

Second, I've hit a bit of a brick wall. The remaining members of team RWBY have been paired off, except for the remaining characters of Nanbaka.  
And I'm wondering what you guys might want to see. Would you like to see a Nanbaka character paired with another RWBY character? Or paired with someone within their show?

Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the love you've given this story!

"Hello? Jyugo are you even listening?" Said male blinked in surprise when Uno snapped his fingers in front of his face, "What the hell man?" Jyugo grumbled and shoved his hand away before he continued eating the somewhat decent chicken sandwich the school served today. "I asked what's got your panties in a twist." His friend explained with a bit of a worried frown, Jyugo was always a moody teen even before they met. But it looked like a giant storm cloud as hanging over him. "Did you get detention?" Nico, a fellow sophomore asked while looking up from his manga. "Call it a hunch, but I bet it's gotta do with a lady." The blond and pink haired male responded with a shameless grin, earning a scowl from Jyugo. "Holy crap you're right." Rock, the tall senior looked over at Jyugo's expression in mild surprise. Uno was never wrong when it come to his hunches, but it was still shocking most days when the junior would hit the bullseye more often than he could count. 

"So? What's her name?" Uno grinned again as he lightly elbowed the dark haired male. "What's she look like?" "Is she tall? Short?" "Give us something to work with!" All the questions flew at him faster than Jyugo could blink. "Alright, alright!" Jyugo fought the urge to groan, he knew he couldn't keep this from them forever. A day tops. "Her name's Ruby Rose. She has pale skin with short black hair and red highlights, she's also got silver eyes- the hell you guys looking at me like that for?!" While giving his foster brothers a description of the girl he met, the three of them suddenly sported knowing smiles. "You're already like this girl don't you?" Rock chuckled, earning a glare from the shorter male. "I don't like her, alright!? She's a klutz!" 

Uno blinked in confusion, "How do you know she's a klutz?" 

"She legit ran into me when I was actually early class... kind of early anyway." He mumbled that last part under his breath, he wasn't sure why they were making a big deal out of this. Ruby Rose wasn't anyone special to him! _'Liar~'_ a part of his brain whispered to him. "Aww! That's so adorable!" Nico cooed. "It is not!" Jyugo exclaimed. Uno frowned a little at how badly Jyugo was treating his encounter with the Ruby girl. Normally he wouldn't be this weird about running into a girl, what changed? As if reading his thoughts Jyugo turned away from Uno, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

They didn't know _why_ he was so dead set against meeting his soulmate, they simply knew he never wanted to cross paths with them. But they had a right to know he met his soul's other half today. "..she's my soulmate.." Jyugo soon confessed a few moments later. The three males fell silent as they looked at the brother with worry, no wonder he was so angry. The lunchroom's constant noise still went on in the background. "..what'd you say to her..?" Nico questioned, his voice barley above a whisper. Jyugo squirmed a little in his chair, suddenly feeling guilty for telling Ruby to stay away from him. "Please don't tell me you insulted her." Uno pleaded, earning a headshake from Jyugo that he didn't insult her. "Did you even say you two were soulmates?" 

"..I basically told her to stay away from me." Jyugo finally admitted. A few beats of silence passed before someone smacked the back of his head. "What'd you do that for?!" "Because you were a jerk!" Uno shouted back, his voice not even carrying over the shouts and chatter in the lunchroom. "You don't just tell a girl that!" Jyugo grimaced and looked down at his food, he never had too much luck with the opposite sex. That was Uno's department. "I mean besides running into you, what exactly did she do wrong?" Jyugo fought the urge to glare at them, he knew what they were doing, they were sending him on a guilt trip. "Fine, fine! I'll say I'm sorry next time I see her!" Hopefully that would be tomorrow...he was _not_ ready to see Ruby Rose again today. 

"Hey Jyugo, she's got silver eyes right?" Nico questioned out of nowhere. "Yeah, why?" Why did he want to confirm her eye color? "Good cause she's sitting a few tables down!" 

If Jyugo wasn't drinking water of eating his food he would have been choking at this point. She had the same lunch as him!? "Perfect timing, now you can say you're sorry _and_, I can introduce myself to that sexy blond she's sitting with." Uno smirked before dragging Jyugo up by the back of his shirt, making said male curse at him. "Put me down I'm not a puppy!!" He exclaimed as his older brother practically started dragging him over to his soulmate's table. 

Ruby was glad she and Yang had the same lunch together, although she wished she hadn't told her sister about Jyugo. She looked ready to throw down with the guy. "Yang, I already told you, he's not worth it." Plus there was no need to make his hate for her grow even more. "I don't care! No one talks to my baby sister like that!" The blond growled as she took a sip from her water bottle, Ruby sighed and went back to eating the lunch she brought with her when- "Good afternoon ladies." Both Ruby and Yang looked up as a young man with striking long hair pulled into a braid and blue eyes greeted them with a charming smile. And to his left was- "Jyugo?" The silver eyed girl frowned a little in confusion. What was going on? 

"My brother's got something to say, right Jyugo?" Jyugo grunted a little when Uno shoved him over to Ruby, he was about to glare at him when he spotted the blond glaring daggers at him. Jyugo gulped nervously before turning his attention back to Ruby. She stared up at him with a sad look in her eyes, the kind that said, _"Now what do you want?" _He fought the urge to wince. He deserved that look and then some. "..I'm sorry for being a real jerk to you." The sadness in her eyes melted into surprise. "It wasn't right-" 

"No it wasn't." Ruby cut him off firmly and rose to her feet. "But thank you, and you're forgiven." Jyugo swallowed hard when Ruby sent him a warm smile, even a full on smile from this girl was something else. Jyugo started to say something when Uno decided to cut in. "Now this is how soulmates should get along- uh.." Uno frowned in bewilderment when three sets of eyes stared at him in shock. Jyugo felt dread grip his insides when Ruby turned her attention back to him. "..that's why you stared at my mark.." She whispered. He knew they were soulmates...and he never said anything? Ruby wasn't sure whether to get angry at him or not, she wanted to believe Jyugo had a good reason for not telling her. But she couldn't stop the wave of hurt coming at her. 

"You scum." Ruby broke free from her thoughts when she saw Yang glare at Jyugo again, said young teen even flinching at the insult she tossed his way. "Hey hold up don't-" Uno stumbled backwards when Yang shoved him away from his brother. "Yang!" Said blond didn't even seem to hear her sister as she grabbed the front of Jyugo's shirt and lifted him off the ground, the lunchroom now falling silent. Some idiots even started to chant for a fight, others taking out their phones to record everything. 

"That's enough!" A sharp voice broke through the tension. Jyugo looked over at the owner of the voice coming towards them, his face going pale. "We're screwed.." The owner of the voice was a tall man with tan-ish skin and a baseball hat covering up his bald head. A crisscross scar went down on side of his eye. Yang glared back at the teacher stalking towards them, but dropped Jyugo when the teacher stood a few inches away from them. "Principle's office, _now."_


	7. Sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back folks? :D Enjoy the chapter!

Being sent to the principle's office on her first day of school? It...it wasn't as terrible as it sounded, but it didn't compare to the hollow feeling Ruby was still feeling in her heart. Why was she so sad? Jyugo had every right _not_ to tell her the truth. That they were soulmates.

While some stayed friends, or never met, there were those who forced others into a relationship, all because they shared the same mark on their skin. Of course that was all history, plenty of people married those who _weren't_ soulmates. Maybe he had a bad experience with soulmates? Maybe his parents are or were, in a bad marriage even though they were soulmates? She didn't want to think of herself in this situation. She hardly expected to marry her soulmate, whoever they were, although she did so as a little girl. Growing up, Ruby realized that it was okay to not have a romantic relationship with your soulmate.

That hollow feeling wouldn't go away though. No matter how hard she tried. 

If he didn't feel like crap before, he certainly did now. Jyguo glanced up at Ruby once in a while, as they waited outside the principle's office along with Uno. Yang was still inside, talking to the man himself. Word was, he was a lot more...what was the word? Warmer than the last one. Principle Ironwood wasn't a terrible man, but a lot of the students breathed sighs of relief when they heard he was being sent to work at another school up north. So the new one, was a mystery man.

So far, the only yelling they had heard was from Yang, although it was muffled because of the closed door. The new one spoke, but it was in soft tones, or at least wasn't the type to raise his voice. That much he was happy about. 

_'Hope this guy isn't such a robot..'_ Jyugo thought bitterly. Last thing they needed was another tin man running the school. All three looked up when the principle's office door opened, Yang the first one to come out. He had stiffened when the blonde sent him a heated glare. Without a word though, Yang walked over and sat down next to Ruby. "Mr. Suzuhara?" Jyugo looked up when someone called his name. 

A male with brown hair and striking eyes stood at the door's entrance, a warm smile on his face. "I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here on the first day of school." Jyugo fought back a grumble at his comment. "All kidding aside though, my name is Clover Ebi. And it's nice to meet all of you, despite the circumstances." Everyone visibly grimaced. While they weren't goody-two shoes, who met the principle on the first day of school? Apparently, them. "I just want to ask you two-" Uno and Ruby looked up at the principle when they noticed the male directing his attention to them. "What happened?" Both frowned in confusion, didn't Yang just tell him everything he needed to hear? 

"Uh...well Jyugo and I went to see her.." Uno started off, motioning to Ruby when he brought her up. Man this was so awkward. Clearing his throat, the young man continued explaining the events leading up to them being sent to the principle's office. Once Uno was done with his half, Ruby explained their side as well. Although she left out the part of what happened in science class, she didn't want to bring that up a third time that day. "I see.." Principle Ebi soon responded after everyone said their piece. "Do you think there is anyway we can fix this? Anyway at all?" He asked the four of them. Ruby looked at Yang, who sat there with her arms folded across her chest. While she didn't look as angry, the dark haired female doubted her sister was ready to apologize to Jyugo. Or even talk to him for that matter.

"There's...nothing to fix really." Ruby soon mumbled out. "I'm not mad at Jyugo or anything." She ignored the loud cough Yang let out next to her. Principle Ebi frowned a little before his features relaxed. 

"Alright then. Give me a moment and I'll write you four a pass to your next glass." The moment the words left his mouth, the bell rang, signaling that their sixth period class had come and gone. "Speak of the devil and he will appear.." Principle Ebi chuckled a bit before he headed back into his office, leaving the four of them alone. If possible, the awkwardness rose up by a considerate amount. "So... my name's Uno." The blue eyed male soon commented with a nervous smile.

"I could care less." Yang shot him down faster than a falcon coming in for a landing. Uno looked at her in surprise, despite the circumstances that brought them here... he was still left in a bit of shock at the fact a stunning girl brushed him off so quickly. He at least got a few sentences in before it happened!

A beat of silence passed before everyone was handed their note from Principle Ebi. "No more trouble, okay?" He asked of them. "We'll do our best." Jyugo responded, annoyance and frustration still coming off him in waves. Only the first day of school, and drama was already starting to hit the fan. On the bright side, it couldn't get any worse...right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, surprise~ 
> 
> But you weren't expecting this huh?


End file.
